Guerrero family
The Guerrero family is a Mexican American family that has been involved with professional wrestling for three generations with the patriarch of the family Gory Guerrero making his debut on September 15, 1937. Members of the Guerrero family have worked for virtually all major wrestling promotions around the world including World Wrestling Entertainment, World Championship Wrestling, Extreme Championship Wrestling, the National Wrestling Alliance, New Japan Pro Wrestling, All Japan Pro Wrestling and Total Nonstop Action Wrestling. History Gory Guerrero, the patriarch of the Guerrero wrestling family, was one of the early pioneers in Mexican lucha libre and has been credited with the invention of the Camel Clutch. Gory married Herlina Llanes who's three brothers Enrique, Mario and Sergio Yañez were all professional wrestlers (Enrique's son Javier was also a professional wrestler). Together Gory and Herlina had 6 children, two girls and four boys – the boys would all end up in professional wrestling. *Chavo Guerrero, Sr.: The oldest of the Guerrero boys who made his debut in 1974 and was active until 2004 where he was released by World Wrestling Entertainment. *Mando Guerrero: The second oldest who also started in pro wrestling in 1974, worked mainly in California and with the American Wrestling Association in the 1980s. Was the head trainer of Gorgeous Ladies of Wrestling. *Hector Guerrero: started in pro wrestling in 1977 and has worked on the Spanish announce team for Total Nonstop Action Wrestling. *Eddie Guerrero: The youngest Guerrero brother by 13 years but also the most well known. He died in 2005. Chavo's son Chavo Guerrero, Jr. made his debut in 1994 as the first third generation Guerrero to be a professional wrestler. World Wrestling Association (1976–1982) Chavo and Mando debuted in the same year, 1974. Chavo wrestled the earlier part of his career in Los Angeles, California based World Wrestling Association (WWA) where he won Heavyweight and Tag Team titles many times. In 1976, Chavo formed a tag team with his father Gory and the duo wrestled in WWA. They were the first members of the Guerrero family to make a tag team. On February 27, Chavo and Gory defeated Karl Von Brauner and Senior X to win the NWA Americas Tag Team Championship. However, their reign was cut short as on the next day, they lost the titles to Roddy Piper and Crusher Verdu. Gory fell into semi-retirement, ending the tag team of father and son. Chavo began teaming with other wrestlers in WWA roster and exchanged titles with Piper and Verdu while Gory retired in the 1980s. Chavo formed a new tag team with his brother Hector on January 13, 1978 when they defeated Black Gordman and Goliath to win the NWA Americas Tag Team Championship. This was the second tag team made up of Guerrero family members. This tag team version was better than Chavo's tag team with his father Gory. The two brothers, Chavo and Hector managed to hold the titles for a half month before losing them to Ron Bass and Dr. Hiro Ota on February 5. The two brothers teamed with separate wrestlers and exchanged the titles with Ron Bass and his partners before their team ended. Chavo continued his success in WWA. Hector formed a tag team with his elder brother Mando which debuted on June 29, 1979 when they defeated The Twin Devils for the NWA Americas Tag Team Championship. It was Hector's fourth individual reign and Mando's third individual reign while their first together. They lost the titles back to Twin Devils on July 6 before regaining the titles later that same month. On August 4, Hector and Mando lost the titles to Leroy Brown and Allen Coage. They won the titles with separate partners before defeating Ryuma Go and Mr. Toyo in their reunion on July 9, 1982 for their third Americas Tag Titles. The next month, they lost the titles to Timothy Flowers and Adrian Street. They had a third and final reunion in the independent circuit where they won the UWC Tag Team Championship. Championship Wrestling from Florida and American Wrestling Association (1984–1989) Chavo and Hector reunited in Championship Wrestling from Florida (CWF) on July 14, 1984 when they won the NWA Florida United States Tag Team Championship by defeating Mike Rotunda and Barry Windham. They held the titles for three months before Chavo quit in September. On October 2, Cocoa Samoa substituted Chavo and teamed with Hector to defend the titles against Jim Neidhart and Khrusher Khruschev. This caused Chavo and Hector to lose the titles to Neidhart and Khruschev and the team of Chavo and Hector disbanded. In AWA, Chavo and Mando teamed together to go after the AWA World Tag Team Championship held by Diamond Dallas Page's team of Badd Company (Paul Diamond and Pat Tanaka) but never could win the tag team titles. At SuperClash III, reprensenting the AWA against the Continental Wrestling Association on December 13, 1988, Hector, Chavo, and Mando defeat the team of Cactus Jack and the Rock 'n' Roll RPMs. Chavo then formed a six-man tag team with his brothers Mando and Eddie in 1989 in the Mexican promotion World Wrestling Association (WWA). They won the WWA World Trios Championship on April 30, defeating American Mercenaries (Bill Anderson, Louie Spicolli and Tim Patterson) before losing the titles back to American Mercenaries on July 28. Hector and Eddie formed a tag team in May 1998 in Carolinas based-Pro Wrestling Federation (PWF). On May 22, 1998, they defeated Super Ninja and Black Angel for the titles. Championships and accomplishments *'Championship Wrestling from Florida' **NWA United States Tag Team Championship (Florida version) (1 time) – Hector and Chavo *'Pro Wrestling Federation' **PWF (Pro Wrestling Federation) World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – Hector and Eddie *'World Wrestling Association (Los Angeles)' **NWA Americas Tag Team Championship (5 times) – Chavo and Gory (1), Hector and Chavo (1), Hector and Mando (3) *'World Wrestling Association' **WWA World Trios Championship (1 time) – Chavo, Mando and Eddie *'Independent circuit' **UWC Tag Team Championship (1 time) – Hector and Mando External links *Guerrero Family Profile At Online World of Wrestling * Profile Category:Wrestling families Category:American Wrestling Association teams and stables Category:All Japan Pro Wrestling teams and stables Category:Championship Wrestling From Florida alumni Category:Mexican promotions teams and stables Category:Universal Wrestling Federation (Bill Watts) alumni Category:Guerrero family